Memory No oji
by bmrdbgt
Summary: During a battle Ryanna looses her memory and is separated from the others. They all think she is dead until she suddenly appears as Brina Remini. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Memory No Oji

Author's note: Well here I go again! This is a new and hard worked on story. A few new looks, nooks and turns, but all the while a good story.... I hope. Review, please and tell me if ya'll like it, k! Here We Go!

Prologue

The summer afternoon of June 16th is relatively quiet. Birds are singing softly with the flowers and the trees rocking to the rhythm of the wind. A huge explosion ruins the moment as a dark character and three super saiyans take on all out combat. "Trunks we can't keep fighting like this. We need to take the battle away from the city." A fourteen-year-old Ryanna yells to her closest friend. Nodding, Trunks turns to Goten and try to lure the fight away from the busy streets of West City. The enemy smirks, his dark hair reaching up into spikes and his eyes hidden beneath a red visor.

As the three saiyans head towards the outskirts of the city, each one can hear the rapid splashing waves of the ocean. "Face it saiyans you are no match for me!" "We aren't going to give up without a fight Kiram! You're gonna have to kill us before we believe such nonsense!" Kiram continues smirking evilly and points to Ryanna. "Very well Saiyan, you're first." He attacks head on punching her in the stomach and delivering a few blows to the abdomen. She wheezes but counterattacks with blows of her own. {I really suck at fighting scenes so bear with me!} "Ryanna, be careful!" Trunks and Goten watch helplessly as the renegade alien attacked their female friend Ryanna Coutsa'n. Trunks' yelling makes her loose concentration on her attack and as Kiram punches her lower region he fires an attack hitting her dead on. She crashes into a nearby warehouse her KI dropping dramatically.

"Ryanna, no!" With a look of hatred on his face Trunks attacks with Goten not far behind. While the battle rages on Ryanna is left defensively under the rubble of the warehouse. Her body was no where to be found. Trunks and Goten were in a fit of tears. After Kiram did another one of his disappearing acts, they tried to search for Ryanna's body among the rubble. But she was no where to be found and her KI was far too low to be noticed, she may even be dead. "We shouldn't have gone by ourselves Goten. We should have waited for my dad to come back! It's our fault!" Goten, for once, wasn't his happy go lucky self. Trunks, Ryanna and himself were like, the three musketeers, BB Mack, always the threesome. No one was found without the other. Now it was different. She was gone; Ryanna was gone. No one dared to try to speak to them, after they had come home telling the awful truth.

No one said a word, not even Vegeta who Ryanna to him was like a second daughter. Her brother Kankton just barely ten years old cried his eyes out. Trunks pulled his hands to his face refusing to put them down. He felt guilt, he felt sadness, and he felt alone. No one was smiling that day at Capsule Corporation.

An annoying beeping sound filled Ryanna's head. 'Augh where am I?' She opened her eyes to see a white room. The smell of blood, and plastic came to her nose. Faint voices filled her ears, her head hurt and her eyes blurred until she finally saw a man. A man in a white coat, a man with glasses. A man who smiled at her with such care, he was... "Well hello there miss. I trust you're feeling better?" Who was this guy? "I guess so, but my head hurts a lot!" He nods, his smile not fading once. He was relatively young, around his mid twenties. "Don't worry miss, you've been in a severe accident. I can't tell you all the details, because I'm not sure what happened myself. Mr. Remini and his wife found you under a pile of rubble, after they heard an explosion. Most likely a bombing of some sort took place. I'm quite surprised you're alive."

With a little help Ryanna sat up in her bed half her face covered in a thick bandage. "How come I can't see out of my right eye?" "Oh there's a bandage there. Let's see if your wound has progressed shall we?" Removing the cotton strips from her face it reveals a fresh scar, starting at her cheekbone working its way up to her middle forehead.

"There we are. Wow! It's actually pretty good; you don't even need the bandage. Just don't mess with it too much." Ryanna nodded and laid down her head against the soft pillow. "Can you tell me anything that happened, miss?" "All I remember is a huge explosion my body being tossed around like a rag doll, then blackness." "Well at least tell me your name so I can contact your family." 

Ryanna closed her eyes then they shot right back open. She sat up looking horrified. "I- I don't know." "You don't know what miss?" "Everything, I- I don't even remembers my name!" The doctors once calm expression turned into a sympathetic one. The young woman didn't know who she was. For someone so young, that was not good.

UH-OH! Ryanna doesn't know who she is. What's she going to do?


	2. Chapter 1 A new identidy, a new life

Memory No Oji

Chapter 1: A new Identity, a new life

Ryanna was practically in tears. Even if she couldn't remember them, she knew that her family would be worried about her. Her attention turned to the front door where a man in his early thirties stood. "How are you feeling young one?" "I can't remember who I am. I feel terrible sir." The scar on her face made her look devious, though the tears in her eyes gave her the angelic look of a child. The man sat down on her bedside. "I am Chow Remini. My wife, Electra Remini, and I found you in the rubble and we wanted to make sure you were alive and safe." "I am, but I have no where to go. I don't know where I live, who I am, where or who my family is. I feel lost." 

Chow nodded, and held Ryanna's soft hand. "How about this, we, as in my wife and I, would like you to stay at our home, until your memory returns. We had a child of our own, a young girl like yourself. She died in a car accident." "Oh I'm sorry." "It's all right young one. Will you accept our offer?" Ryanna smiled and nodded. "You seem like a very nice person, and I'm sure your wife is as well. I wish I could give you my name though." 

Ryanna's POV {Ok this is gonna get a little confusing. Whenever I say Brina or Ryanna, it's Ryanna ok. Ryanna doesn't know her name so... ok you get it work with me!}

They named me Brina Remini, after their daughter they had lost. I was glad when I had a chance to make someone happy, and Chow and Electra were great and kind to me. They gave me my studies that I needed, good food, a roof over my head, and even a stand in family. I don't know when if I ever will get my memory back. Until then I will enjoy what I have. I can't help feeling guilty though. Someone who loves me so much, is out there probably worrying to death over me, and I think about it everyday. I think and hope that someday I will see my real family again. I hope to see their smiling faces of the ones who gave me my life. I hope they won't forget me. 

____________________________________________________________________

~Several years later~

{Author's note: Ages are pitched up then what they are suppose to, they hadn't had their birthdays yet back then}

Trunks' POV

Time went by slowly. We assumed she was dead. Her KI was no longer noticeable. Goten and I were crushed, to put it lightly, probably more than anyone else, even her own brother. I think I miss her the most though. I'm admitting it now; I had feelings for Ryanna that were far more than that of a best friend. I think I loved her. NO! I know I loved her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, even when she was mad she was the most beautiful person I knew. Well here I am 20-year-old Trunks Briefs and the new owner of Capsule Corporation. Goten, 19 years old, is a student at West City University. Bra, my sister, 15 years old, is the most annoying thing on the planet. Pan, 15 years old, is fire spirited and a great fighter. Ubbu 17, is one of Goku's best students and sparring partners next to my dad. Marron 17, is a graduate from Orange Star and aspiring model. Kankton 16 years old, is a student at Orange star and my dad's own private sparring partner.

I sit at my desk; not bothering with the useless paper that stacked in front of me. I was in no mood to be doing paperwork, I never was. 'When will this day end?'

3rd Person POV

Ryanna had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was almost twenty years old. Her once long curly brown hair was now straitened and cut into three spiky layers. Her green eyes held her shine as they always did, but now with the scar on her right cheek, she had a mysterious, evil look that the men went ga-ga over. She kept her smile, and could always brighten up everyone's mood. "Brina, sweetheart, could you run to the store for the usual? I have all this paper work to fill out and I need to get it done before your father's meeting with Mr. Briefs." "Sure mom, I need money though." Handing 'Brina' a couple hundreds Electra smiled. 

She was delighted that Ryanna didn't have a problem calling her mom. She was everything her and her husband wanted in a daughter and so much more. Chow and Electra lived in a highland beach pent house near the ocean. It was close enough to the city to run errands but far enough away for the privacy they wanted. Electra and Chow owned Remini Ind. the second most productive company next to Capsule Corp. They did most of their work at home but sill attained business around the city and around the world. Ryanna helped out as much as she could, trying to work with them as much as possible. She could fix any problem the system ever had.

Trunks had had enough; most of his day went by slowly. Goten came over during lunch for the two of them to go out to Richey's Pizza like they always did. The people, especially the women would be swooning over him, and they never have a moment's peace. 'Man why can't these girls take a hint that I'm not interested?' Cruising down the roads of West City, Trunks noticed everyone was busily hurrying themselves with work, shopping and other activities. As he watched the pedestrians go by Goten stops at a drug store.

"Sorry man my mom wanted me to pick up some stuff I'll be right back." Trunks nodded and sighed. Standing near the front door someone didn't realized him standing there and bumped into him with 'her' groceries. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you." She said picking up the contents from her bag. "It's no problem I guess I shouldn't have been standing in such a bad place anyway." While helping the young woman pick up her groceries he looked up at her face. She wore blue tinted sunglasses, her light brown hair was cut into layers and though he could barely see it he noticed a small scar coming up from her right eye. 

"What's your name?" He asked after helping her. "Brina, Brina Remini, and who are you?" Trunks chuckled. "I'm surprised you don't know. I'm Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule Corporations. Did you say Remini, as in Remini Industries?" Ryanna nodded. "I was wondering why you looked so familiar. I must have seen you there during business or something. It's a pleasure Ms. Brina." Ryanna nodded and shook his hand. "Well I better be going, I have to cook dinner tonight. It was nice meeting you Mr. Briefs." Trunks smiled and waved goodbye to the young woman, not realizing that his long lost friend was right under his nose.

OOOH AWE! Okay there's another Chapter. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2: Capsule Corp and Remini Ind

Memory No Oji

Chapter 2: Capsule Corp. and Remini Ind. 

Ryanna couldn't stop smiling. She had just met the president of Capsule Corporation. He was very handsome, and so kind. Pulling up to her driveway her 'mother' met her at the door to help her with the groceries. " Did anything interesting happen in the city today?" Chow asked reading the newspaper. "I met Trunks Briefs." Chow put down the paper and gave her a 'oh really' look. Ryanna nodded at her father and began to put ingredients into the boiling pot. 

"What happened?" "I bumped into him on accident and he helped me pick up the groceries. He also said I looked familiar, but I never been to the company. I've always stayed at home." "Now that you bring it up, I would like you to come with me." "You mean to the meeting?" Chow nodded and Ryanna smiled hugging him. "I thought you'd like to become my assistant for a bit while your mother is working." Ryanna smiled and nodded. She was happy she could and would be able to help. Returning to dinner she continued to smile, everything in her life was doing so much better.

The next day Trunks sat at his desk waiting for his meeting with Chow Remini. He smiled. He had met Chow's daughter yesterday at the market. He didn't even know Chow had a daughter, until now. Chow and Ryanna walked into the enormous Capsule Corp. building. "Hey dad, is your company as large as this?" "Not quite as big but it's close enough. Remember Brina stay in the waiting room until I need you. Don't wander around a lot." Ryanna nodded and followed her father into the elevator.

'Ding ding.' The doors open and the two Reminis scurried down the hall. As soon as they reached Trunks' office Chow had Ryanna sit down and knocked on Mr. Briefs' door. "Come in." Chow stepped in and gave Trunks a businessman welcome. Trunks shook hands with the older man and sat his desk. "Well seems you're doing well for your age Mr. Briefs. You're most likely no older than what my daughter is, if at all a year older." Trunks nodded. "Speaking of your daughter, I met her yesterday" "I know. She seemed pleased you and her met. She has always wanted to meet you." "Please don't tell me I have another fan girl on my tail." Chow laughed and shook his head. "No, no nothing like that. She's a real business major. Always willing to help."

Trunks smiled and nodded at the older man. "She has too many men after her anyway. She's got this cross evil/angelic look that makes the men really go for her. Heck if I were ten year younger I'd go for her." "Hitting on your own daughter, eh? Tsk, tsk Remini I thought they taught you better." Chow chuckled. "Well she's not exactly my daughter." Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "She's adopted, I-" "HELP!"

"DAD!" Chow and Trunks sprang from their seats to see Goten hanging onto Ryanna as if she was his last breath. "I can't believe it! You're alive!" Trunks blinked once...twice...three times. There stood a woman, not just any woman. She was the spitting image of Ryanna Coutsa'n; his long lost best friend and. "Could you get off my daughter please?" What, Chow's daughter? "G-Goten get off of her." "But Trunks look at her, it's." Trunks sent a warning glare, which made Goten, shut up and let go of the young woman. "Are you okay Brina?" Ryanna nodded and looked to the president of Capsule Corp. he was as handsome as ever, even in his tacky yellow business suit. The two stared at each other completely in a trance. 

Goten coughed nervously and Trunks snapped out of his daze. "Oh um, how about we cancel the meeting for today, and just go have some Lunch." Chow thought for a moment then saw the way Ryanna was looking at the president and smiled. "Actually Mr. Briefs do you mind if just you and my daughter go? I forgot some paperwork to do at the office and this would give me a chance to do it." "I don't mind at all. It would be an honor taking out your lovely daughter." Ryanna gave her dad a 'what are you doing' look. He just winked nodded and headed down t the elevator. "Be good for Mr. Briefs I'll tell your mother that you went out for awhile." "Uh, yeah sure, thanks dad!" Trunks smiled, Goten, as usual was confused.

Ryanna sat in Trunks' red convertible, dazed and confused. One of the reasons was why did that guy hang on her and blessed Kame that she was alive? Or why was Trunks looking at her like she was the most interesting thing in the world? And why did her father look at her and Trunks like they were going on a date? Ryanna's eyes bulged, that's what her father was up to. Ryanna silently groaned. Trunks looked back and forth from his driving to her. She had become so beautiful, but why is it that she doesn't know who he and Goten are? And what's with the new hair do and the scar on her face? Did she get that from the fight? 

Trunks stopped he car at Tsunami's restaurant. "I'm sick of pizza, so I thought we'd go someplace more casual. Plus they have a jukebox and a dancing floor." "Cool! Let's go." Walking in they saw several people on the dance floor grooving their way around the place. The waiter smiled and winked at Ryanna, which made her roll her eyes. "A table for 2, I take it. Very well follow me." Ryanna smiled at the couples dancing, the smiles on their faces, and the looks in each other's eyes. It was a warming moment. 

Sitting in their seats the two looked at the menu and decided on their lunch. "Man not bad. All of this sounds good. I want to eat it all." "I know the feeling." Trunks said putting the menu down. "Your um dad tells me you were adopted." "Yeah it's the strangest thing. I was in a bombing incident near their house; they found me and took me to the hospital. The thing is that I have amnesia, I don't remember what my real name is, my family, and my friends. The last thing I remember is a huge explosion and being thrown around like some useless trash. I feel terrible though, I love my life with the Remini's, and here I am enjoying myself while my friends and family probably think I'm dead." Trunks nods his head. That's why she didn't remember him, she had amnesia from the battle against Kiram. Trunks sighed as the waiter took their order.

****

Another Chapter, another sign of romance. Review please!


	4. Chpater 3: Dnaces with love

Memory No Oji

Chapter 3: Dances with love

Ryanna smiled and laughed at the president's humor. He had a way of making her smile all the time, as if he had known her his whole life. Trunks was glad to see Ryanna's smiling face again. "Will you excuse me for a second?" Ryanna nodded as Trunks got up and headed for the jukebox. Cocking an eyebrow Ryanna watched in interest as he selected a song and walked over to her with a smile on his face. Turns out he chose a slow song that no man in his right mind would pick to listen to. It was "do I have to cry for you" by Nick Carter. "May I have this dance?"

Ryanna smiled and nodded her head. She loved this song; it made her want to fall in love herself. As she held onto Trunks by his neck she rested her head on his solid chest. His sweet scent filling her nose and the soft rhythm of their movement made the scene so romantic. Trunks was almost in tears, he had chosen this song for a reason. After Ryanna had disappeared he had felt the exact way the song described it. Every moment of his life he wondered what he had to do in order to bring her back to him. As luck had the one night he cried himself to sleep she was found.

When the music stopped Ryanna let go and smiled at Trunks, part of her bang layer falling in front of her scarred eye. Trunks stared at her seriously and brushed the fallen hair out of her face. Ryanna shook her head. "I think we should go now, my dad's probably worried about me." Trunks sighed and nodded. Grabbing their stuff they headed down the busy streets of West City. Ryanna leaned back in her seat and sighed, catching a glance at Trunks. He was solemn or seemed to be in thought, probably concentrating on his driving. 

"Are you okay Trunks?" Trunks nodded and continued driving not saying anything. As soon as they got to the pent house Trunks opened up Ryanna's door and held out his hand for her. She took it willingly and headed for the front door, Trunks following close behind. "I had a great time Trunks. It was really nice of you to treat me to lunch." "It's no problem." Ryanna smiled her hair falling in her face once again. Trunks brushed it back like before and gave her a small smile.

She was about to go inside when Trunks stopped her. "Hey I would um, if you wanted to, we could go see a movie or something this Saturday. If you're free I mean." Ryanna smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "7:00, and thanks for the dance." She winked at him and just before she closed the door he said something that surprised her totally. "Anytime Ryanna." With that he left leaving a very confused Brina Remini.

________________________________________________________________________

Brina {a.k.a Ryanna} was confused. Trunks had called her by another name. Had he known her before her accident? Is that why he asked her out on a date? She just didn't get it. Smoothing out her leather pants she gazed in the mirror at her finished outfit. She wore a black halter-top that had silver sparkles, black leather pants, and 2-inch high leather boots. Her layered hair was left down but held in a black headband and she wore no make-up except for mascara. 

"You almost ready sweetie?" Ryanna nodded at her mother. "Good because Trunks is here he's right down stairs." Taking a deep breath Ryanna grabbed her leather jacket and made her way down stairs. Trunks waited patiently by the stairs holding a single red rose in his hand. He wore black leather pants and combat boots, a black tank top and his own black jacket. "Hey Trunks." Trunks turned around to see Ryanna gorgeous as ever. She smiled and thought her knees would go out but kept her balance as she came down the stairs.

Trunks smiled at Ryanna. 'Yep still as gorgeous as ever, she never changes.' Snapping out of his thoughts he handed Ryanna the rose. She smiled and sniffed it. "Well um let's get going." "Ooh wait." Before either could protest Electra snapped a picture and giggled. Ryanna rolled her eyes and Trunks blushed. "Have fun you two." Trunks smiled politely and lead Ryanna out the door. They arrived at the movie theatre and saw that it was quiet for a Saturday night.

"Maybe nothing good is playing." Ryanna joked as Trunks paid for their tickets. "Maybe." He smirked at her, which she returned. The movie had gone by pretty fast. They had gone to see Alex &Emma {I love this movie!} neither of them complaining about the choice of movie. "I swear I wonder what was with all of the different Kate Hudson people. I mean one is enough!" "I thought it was kind of sweet. One of those ditsy comedy, but at the same time romantic relationships." "I know I'm not one to fawn over romance movies but that was good." Ryanna smiled and linked arms with Trunks.

"Hey it's still pretty early wanna go walk around the park?" "Sure." The two headed for the lake area of the park. Watching the moon shining its beautiful rays off the rippling water. "Wow, what a night. It's beautiful." "Yeah... beautiful." Trunks didn't pay much attention to the water he was busy looking at Ryanna's face. The way it glimmered from the moon, how it had a delicate shine. It was beautiful to him, absolutely beautiful. Ryanna could feel his gaze on her so she turned her attention to him. He blushed a little but kept his gaze. 

"Trunks... why...um." She wanted answers... she wanted to know why he had called her Ryanna the day before. "Who's Ryanna?" Trunks could feel tears in his eyes. He wanted to tell her without scaring her off. He wanted to tell her that she was Ryanna. The one woman he ever responded to, played with as a child, and loved since the first time she smiled. "I really don't know anymore. It's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth." Ryanna sighed and touched his cheek. The touch broke his barrier; tears came dripping down his face. He looked to her with such emotion. Ryanna reluctantly wiped them away seeing that he was in pain mentioning her name, whoever she was. Trunks couldn't stop himself; he had a bad urge to kiss her and he wanted it now. Leaning in he devoured her mouth. 

CLIFF HANGER! OOH I'M SO EVIL... MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough, cough*


	5. A locket and a mysterious figure

Memory No Oji

Chapter 4: The locket & a mysterious figure

Ryanna gasped at his touch. His lips were very warm and sensuous. She gave in almost immediately, loving the feeling it gave her. She melted in his arms and at the same time froze in place. Trunks didn't know what was happening to him. He had done what he had dreamed of for so long. He had dreams at night about their first kiss, but none of them could live up to what he was feeling now. She was like ice and he wanted to warm her. Like a flower waiting to be watered, or a picture waiting to be drawn. It was amazing. After they broke they collapsed onto the grass. 

Trunks still had a bit of tears falling down his face. "What just happened Trunks?" "I've fallen in love all over again." Ryanna looked at his eyes. He was serious she could tell. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Only one date and already we're in love. This is bazaar." Trunks laughed too, despite of himself and laid down on the grass Ryanna following suit. "I don't think I ever wanna go home." That pang hit Trunks hard. He knew she meant the Remini's house but somewhere it felt like she didn't want to go back the way she was. His friend, back to being Ryanna Coutsa'n. She enjoyed being Brina Remini she had a family, a decent home, even if she stayed this way she'd have his love, but it still wouldn't be the same. 

"Brina I have to tell you something." She didn't respond and he knew why. She was asleep. He smiled and picked her up, careful not to wake her. Placing her in his car he drove her home to the Remini's pent house by the ocean. The next Morning Brina woke up to the sound of waves splashing against the cliff by her home. She loved the sound; it made her feel peaceful. All of a sudden she touched her lips remembering last night. Walking down stairs no one was home.

A note was left saying that her parents were at work at the company and will be home for dinner. This made her frown. She didn't like these kinds of days. Sighing she pulled on some flip-flops and headed towards the beach. On her way there she went passed the abandoned warehouse. Most of the structure was boarded up and creepy looking, the rest look like any other warehouse. "I wonder..." Stepping towards the door she forced it open with little trouble. 

She looked around; there were cobwebs almost everywhere with ash and dust covering the floor. Her senses expanded as a memory came to her. A dark figure with evil eyes and a gruesome evil grin. 'Crunch' Ryanna looked down and saw she had stepped on something. Picking it up and dusting it off she found out it was a locket. It was a rusty gold that had a bit of shine still on it. Turning it over she noticed some writing but couldn't make it out. Putting it in her pocket she took one last glance at the surroundings and left outside.

Trunks pulled up at the Remini's house dressed in tight jeans and a white tank top. He sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair. Walking up the steps he was about to knock at the door when he noticed Ryanna coming up from the warehouse. "Brina!" Ryanna looked up to see Trunks. This made her smile. "Hey what are you doing here?" "I wanted to know if you wanted to go someplace." He looked down at her hands to see a gold locket in her hands.

His eyes grew a bit teary but he blinked them away and kept his smile. "What's that?" "Oh this... I found it near the warehouse under a pile of ash. I think it might be mine." 'It is.' Trunks thought. The locket in her hands was the one he had given her for her 14th birthday. "Well I'm gonna keep it even if it's not. Maybe I can shine it up a bit to see what it reads." Trunks smiled and held both her hands in his. "I missed you." Ryanna smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I missed you too." 

Brina laid on her bed, the gold locket she had found in her hand. She turned it over gazing at its features. It was familiar, like a lost memory or a clue to her past. Putting it on her nightstand she turned off her light and drifted off to sleep.

~DREAM SEQUENCE~

As the three saiyans head towards the outskirts of the city, each one of them could hear the sound of the waves crashing into the cliffs. "Face it saiyans you are no match for me!" The dark figure sneered with a grin. "We aren't going to give up without a fight Kiram! You're gonna have to kill us before we ever believe in such nonsense!" Kiram smirked and pointed to the female. "Very well Saiyan your first." The images of the battle were blurry but a voice is heard from the distance. "Ryanna be careful!" Suddenly a blue beam of light hits the female and her body is thrown down to the rubble below.

~END OF DREAM SEQUENCE~

Ryanna woke up with a start. Sweat covered her face and neck. "Man what a dream, but where did it come from?" Who was the man, the evil figure? She was confused. This image was real; it had to have happened. Maybe it was the explosion that made her lose her memory. If it was who got thrown into the building? Getting out of bed Ryanna dressed into a pair of black khakis and tank top and headed downstairs. The sun was warm and bright and Ryanna enjoyed it. She needed answers she wanted them. She wanted to know who she was, and where she came from. 

"Where do I belong?" Far from her eyes could see a dark figure watches her. "So the little saiyan managed to survive. Well I'll just have to fix that won't I?" His grin was wicked and evil. His eyes were a somber blue dark and mysterious and threatening. Ryanna began to shiver for some reason and goose bumps covered her arms and legs. "What is that? It almost feels like," her eyes widen and she turns her head... Nothing. "Oh man these dreams are having me hallucinating. I better get inside." With one last cautious glance she heads up the cliffs to her home. 

Short chapter! I'm sorry! I will update soon!


	6. The complete picture?

Memory No Oji

Chapter 5: The complete picture?

Trunks pulled up to the Remini's pent house. He hadn't seen Ryanna for a few days and was really beginning to worry. Knocking on the door Electra answers. "Why hello there Mr. Briefs, or should I start calling you Trunks?" "Trunks is just fine ma'am. Is Brina home?" "No she's not. She's at her dance class. If you want to you can go see her it won't be over anytime soon." Electra gave Trunks the directions to the Dance studio and made his way back into West City. Ryanna loved her dance class. She always had fun listening to the music, no matter what it was, and moving her body to the beat. Listening to Hanson's "this time around" she danced the given movements with out flaw. Everyone watched her as she was tested. To them Brina Remini was the best dancer in class. Trunks walked inside the large dance building. There were several different dance rooms. One had kids about ages 4-8 another with 9-14 and the last one he saw is the one where he saw Ryanna, in group that looked to be aged 15-20. He stood there amazed. She had a great talent. Her body moved effortlessly to the beat her eyes still but filled with excitement.

After the music had ended a beautiful smile was pulled onto Ryanna's face as everyone in her class cheered. Her teacher Sensei-Hakira {male} smiled and had her sit down. Ryanna sat down between her friends Rocky and Terra. Glancing over at the window she noticed Trunks looking at the class and waved at him. Trunks smiled and waved back. After the class ended Ryanna ran outside and engulfed Trunks in a big hug. "That was an amazing performance you put on. I had no idea you could dance so well." Ryanna blushed but smiled. "I missed you." "I missed you too Ry-" Ryanna looked at him funny. Trunks sighed sadly but smiled. "Brina," Ryanna nodded and followed him out the door. On the way home her curiosity got the better of her. "I look a lot like her don't I Trunks." Trunks pulled over and looked to her. She was about to ask again when she remembered her dream. The girl, the one who was thrown into the building. Someone had called her Ryanna. Is that what happened? "Yes you do...A spitting image of her." This caused her thoughts to be interrupted. "What?" "You asked if you looked like her. Yes you look exactly like her... except she didn't have her hair layered the way you do and," He paused. "She didn't have a scar on her face." Ryanna furrowed her eyebrows. "But I didn't get my hair layered until my fifteenth Birthday. {They celebrated it the day that Ryanna was found}. And the only reason I have this scar was from my accident." Trunks looked to her and his eyes grew teary. "Am I her?"

Ryanna looked into Trunks' dazzling blue eyes then frowned. "Take me to the warehouse!" Trunks cocked an eyebrow but did as he was told and headed towards the warehouse. The place was as dusty and dank as usual. Nothing had changed since her last visit but with Trunks beside her things seemed to be more bearable to see. Her head span and her mind was filled with thoughts as she looked at everything. But it wasn't just the way it looked, the smell, the feel it was... familiar. "Can we go now? This place is giving me the creeps." Ryanna looked to Trunks and nodded sadly. When they got back to the car Trunks decided it was time for a reality test. "Hey how about you come over to my house for dinner?" Ryanna looked to him and smiled. "Sure." Trunks smiled. On the way to Capsule Corp. Ryanna couldn't get the images of her dreams out of her head. If Ryanna was the woman in her dream... Where would Trunks fit in? The voice... the one that had shouted out to the female before she was thrown into the ground. It was his voice. The car stopped at an all too familiar building. Ryanna gazed at it and an image enraptured her mind.

~Flashback~

8-year-old Trunks opened the door of CC... His home. "Well how do you like it? It's got everything we need and more, plenty of rooms, nice size kitchen the works." "Well I guess I wouldn't mind living here. Though I'm going to miss Kapito and Supreme Kai." Trunks put a hand on Ryanna's shoulder. "Don't worry I'll always be here. I'll always be your friend." Ryanna smiled and hugged Trunks.

~End of Flashback~

Ryanna shook her head. These daydreams were really starting to get to her. "Brina are you okay?" Ryanna smiled and nodded. Heading towards the door both took a deep breath and went in. Bra, Marron, Pan, Kankton, and Goten sat on the living room couch chatting away. "I swear she looked exactly like her. Except she," "Forget it Goten... Ryanna is dead there is no way that," "Hey guys!" All five looked to the doorway and gaped at what they saw. There stood Trunks but right next to him was the supposedly Brina Remini, but she looked like... "Ryanna it's you! You're alive!" Ryanna stared in shock at all the happy faces around her. Bulma, Vegeta, and the Son family heard the commotion and went to see what was going on only to have the same reaction. Ryanna was scared... Did she know these people? Her hand reached up to rub her neck but found the locket around her neck. She looked at it and looked at the people around her. Trunks smiled and opened the locket for her. Inside was a picture... a picture of Trunks, Goten, everyone in the room, and her.

Cliffhanger! HE, HE! Sorry I just LOVE being evil... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. Return of evil eyes

Memory No Oji

Chapter 6: Return of evil eyes

Tears began to form in Ryanna's eyes. "You knew the whole time didn't you Trunks?" Trunks looked at her face, frowned and nodded. "So that's why you, you, I mean. I can't believe this." She clutched her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Your name is Ryanna Coutsa'n. You belong here, with us." Trunks motioned his hand to the other people in the room. Ryanna looked at all of them. 

"If I belong here, Where is my family? Where's my mom and my dad?" Trunks looked to the floor. "They've been dead for years. Your only family is that guy right there." Trunks pointed to the brown haired young man. "His name is Kankton; he's your brother." Kankton smiled stepping up he gave his long lost sister a hug. "I missed you so much sis. I'm glad you're back." Ryanna pushed him away. "NO! This isn't happening I have a family my name is Brina Remini. I have a mother, and a father, neither of them are dead. I'm an only child I don't..." 

With tears falling from her eyes Ryanna took off. Kankton, Trunks and the rest of the Z gang stood their shock. "What's wrong with her? I thought she would be happy to find her real family." Bulma came up and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "She's having a tough time adjusting to this, and who knows that might not even be her." "Oh it's her all right. I don't know about everyone else but as she began remembering, her KI stuck out like a sore thumb." "Kankton is right, I could feel it." Trunks looked to the gang and closed his eyes and then smiling. "Yes it's her." "Then we better go find her;" Trunks raced out of the room ahead of everyone else.

Tears came running down Ryanna's face. 'He lied to me! I can't believe it! He knew the whole time who I was, and yet he didn't tell me!' Her constantly running feet eventually brought her deep into West City Forest. Her surroundings made her stop. A beautiful grove and lakeside waterfall encircled her. She walked up to the crystal water and dipped her feet into it. Her tears were still falling but she was peaceful. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Trunks?" With her unknowing a dark figure watched her. 'At last, it's time to be ridding of this saiyan once and for all.

Ryanna sighed and stood up. All of a sudden a hand grips her shoulder and another is placed over her mouth. She screamed but her intruders gloved hand covered the sound. "Hello little saiyan. My, my, it's been so long." 'Saiyan, what the heck is a saiyan?' she was turned around and she gasped at what she saw. It was Kiram, the dark figure from her dream. "It's you!" "You bet your life on it saiyan." "What do you want?" Kiram smirked and leaned in close to her ear. "I want you." Ryanna shuddered and quickly backed away.

"Trunks I can't see!" "Her KI just flared, that means she's either scared, mad, or she's fighting." Kankton scrunched up his nose at the thought of his sister being scared. "I doubt she's scared." "You never know." Suddenly Trunks stopped and growled. 'No, no way!' "Kankton, it's Kiram!" "What about my sister, Is she ok?" "Their Kis are very close together." "This isn't good I don't think Ryanna has been training at all, and she still is confused who she really is." "Well we better get over there. Flare your Ki and let the others know we found her." Kankton nodded and flared his Ki as Trunks took off without him. 

"You get away from me!" "No way, little saiyan! I came here to finish what I started five years ago." Ryanna began to run but Kiram fazed in front of her. He gripped her arms tightly hurting her. "Let me go!" "Struggling will just make the bruise bigger." Ryanna growled and kicked him as hard as she could. Surprisingly he went flying into a tree. Ryanna gawked. 'Did I do that?' Kiram growled and got up. "you may have lost your memory but you still have your saiyan strength."

Ryanna looked at her hand and body. 'What does he mean by saiyan strength?' "Ryanna!" She turned around to find Trunks, but he looked different. Trunks had powered up to Super Saiyan two. "Trunks, what did you do to your hair?" Trunks grinned slightly but it quickly turned back into a frown as he saw Kiram. "So Trunks, you don't want me to kill your little girlfriend? What a way to show it the last time we fought. Leaving her defenseless while you and your pathetic friend Goten fought me. Tsk, tsk, tsk I thought you loved her."

Trunks let a tear escape but it evaporated. "No more of your mind games. for your information i do love her, I don't care if she's Ryanna Coutsa'n or Brina Remini I will always love her!" Ryanna smiled. "Very poetic saiyan, but lets see if you are as good of a fighter as you are a lover!" Kiram attacked and Ryanna screamed. "Trunks look out." Trunks blocked his punch and sent one of his own{*sings pathetically* I CAN'T WRITE FIGHTING SCENES, I CAN'T WRITE FIGTING SCENES!}. The two kept exchanging blows for blows, both equally matched. that is until Trunks began loosing strength.

Ryanna watched in horror as Trunks risked his life for her. The two were so in sync that she couldn't tell who punched who. Trunks then was hit badly in the stomach and thrown to the ground. Ryanna gasped and was about to rush over to him until she noticed a very bright light.

CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry your just gonna have to wait ^_~


	8. It's all coming back

Memory No Oji

Author's note: I DON'T OWN ULTRA SAIYAN!!! From the story "Lucky Chance" by Kuko-chan.

Chapter 7: It's all coming back 

Ryanna looked up to Kiram who had a Ki ball pointed straight at Trunks. "Oh my Dende! TRUNKS!" As Kiram let it loose Ryanna dodged in front of Trunks taking the full hit of the blast. Trunks could barely make it out as Ryanna was slammed into a tree with burns on her chest and face. "Ryanna!" He came over to her and propped her up by her head. Ryanna's eyes fluttered and she looked into a now familiar face. "Trunks," she whispered. "Oh my Dende! Trunks it's you!" She hugged him tightly. She remembered now. 

Trunks stood there dazed for a bit and then smiled and hugged her back. "Oh I missed you so much!" "Aw, now isn't that cute. The saiyan lovebirds are back together again, only to be split apart again!" Kiram attacked and jabbed Trunks in the face making him fly into a nearby tree. He looked to be unconscious Ryanna growled and kicked Kiram hard. Kiram was fazed for a bit letting Ryanna get a good punch in. She powered up to super saiyan and began to advance against him.

"The little saiyan got mad because I knocked out her pathetic boyfriend." "He's not pathetic!" She threw a kick at his side but he caught it. "Oh yes he is. He couldn't protect you five years ago, and now look at him. Is this the way you want to be treated? Left alone to fend for you." Ryanna had tears coming from her eyes. She refused o believe him but it still hurt. She didn't want to be left alone. "Oh yes the truth hurts doesn't it?" Ryanna raged and screamed. Her power surrounded her and continued to grow knocking Kiram to the ground. Her golden hair began to grow longer and turn silver. Trunks regained consciousness and looked at the remarkable sight.

Ryanna stopped powering up and began breathing hard. Her hair was now a luscious silver and reigned to the middle of her back. Her eyes had also turned into a royal silver color with a menacing look to her anger. She glared at Kiram who had fallen to the ground from her power. "What is this?" Ryanna smirked at his face. It was a cross between confusion and fright. "Scared Kiram? And I thought I was just a little saiyan to you? Well news flash to you, the little saiyan is quite grown up." She attacked at the fallen enemy and began beating him to the ground.

The rest of the gang just now showed up and looked on as Ryanna was beating the crap out of her opponent. "Well looks like the brat got her memory back. She finally reached ultra saiyan." Goten and the others looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean by ultra saiyan?" "It's like super saiyan three except for females." "Wow, cool!" Trunks looked on in a smirk. 'That's my Ryanna.' One last punch and Kiram was sent to his knees. "Give up yet, little man?" 

Kiram looked up to her anger and pain in his eyes. "As soon as I get my strength back, you will be dead meat!" He said through his teeth. Ryanna rolled her silver eyes. "Please, you can't even get up. Look at yourself, and you call us saiyans pathetic! Maybe if you ever come out of hell you will learn to never underestimate our saiyan strength!" Vegeta gave the girl a proud smirk. This was one of the few reasons he like Ryanna. She was full of spunk, attitude, and saiyan pride. 

Ryanna let out her hand and a blue Ki ball appeared in her hand. "See you in hell." She gave a salute and blasted the evil into alien dust. Ryanna powered down and looked to the others with a smile. To her brother, and Pan who were holding onto each other tightly. Bra, Goten, Ubbu and Marron all gave her a happy wave and smile. Bulma and he rest of the woman who insisted on coming were in tears. She earned a peace sign from Goku and a chirpy smile from Gohan. Vegeta gave her a proud smirk and she finally turned her eyes to Trunks. He was still on the ground a little battered up. He smiled and gave her s small wave. Ryanna ran to him and engulfed him in a kiss.

The others looked at them shocked as he kissed her back. The two began making out on the grass until Bra coughed making them break apart. "So what have you guys been up to lately?" She asked slyly. Both blushed.

NOT THE END! ONE LAST CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Epilogue

Memory No Oji

Author's note: I DON'T OWN ULTRA SAIYAN!!! From the story "Lucky Chance" by Kuko-chan.

Chapter 8: Epilogue

Who knew what the year could bring her? Here she was Ryanna Coutsa'n 20 years old and is getting to the most wanted man in the universe; Trunks Vegeta Briefs. She smiled and twirled around in her long pearly white gown. The ladies around her were fussing over her, telling her how gorgeous she was. 'Not bad for a warrior from the Supreme Kai Planet.' She always thought to herself. It was true. She had become an amazingly beautiful young woman. No one could deny that. Even with the scar on her face, she was among the category of beautiful.

Trunks stood at the podium awaiting for his bride to some down the isle. Goten stood at his side fidgeting with his tie still saying it was too tight. He took a deep breath as the ceremony chime rang out. The three bride's maids and flower girls walked at a steady pace down the isle. 'Well this is it.' Trunks thought to himself. He knew that this say would come eventually. He felt it. She was such a kindred spirit that even at a young age he was amazed by her. She was powerful, smart, not to mention gorgeous. He wondered if she felt the same? Was it true? I mean, did she ever dream about him, or dream about getting married? 

He sighed and bent over a bit trying to get rid of his nausea. Goten saw his distress and smiled. "Relax bro, everything will be fine." Trunks smiled and nodded. The brides theme played and his gorgeous bride was being escorted down the isle by her only family. Her brother Kankton. Trunks smiles, it's the moment of truth. Kankton kisses his sister on the cheek and sits down next to Pan. Ryanna and Trunks hold hands as the priest says the beginning words. "Dearly beloved,"

No one really paid attention to his words. At least not Ryanna and Trunks. The two were too involved into each other's eyes to even care. Ryanna smiled at him and looked out into the crowd with the corner of her eye. She managed to spot Chow and Electra, her step parents. The ones who took care of her for so long. She smiled even wider and put her focus back on Trunks. "Do you Ryanna Coutsa'n take Trunks Briefs to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Ryanna nods her smile not fading once. "I do." The priest turns to Trunks. Trunks listens to the words he is asked. "Do you Trunks Briefs take Ryanna Coutsa'n to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

His mind whirled, he wanted this, he was happy with her. He wanted her to the ends of the Earth like she was during the years of their childhood. Trunks smiles. "It's not long enough." He pauses as everyone looks at him curiously. "Ryanna Coutsa'n, I want you. To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, for eternity and beyond." Ryanna smiles and is near tears. "To that I will say, I do." The priest smiles. "Then with the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Briefs." Trunks leans his head close to Ryanna and whispers so softly. "I love you." Ryanna whispers back with love in her voice. "I love you too. With a deep passionate embrace their future together is sealed with a kiss.

A few years later, Ryanna and Trunks were blessed with their first children. Twins, that go by the name of Rika and V.J. The two had gained their Mother's beautiful brown hair and their father's crystal blue eyes. Both were full of life and enjoyment. Everyone was thrilled to have the two newcomers into their lives, even CHow and Electra who spoiled them rotten.

As Ryanna tucks her sleeping children in bed a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her slim torso. "They're so angelic, Trunks." "Tell that to them when they're awake." Ryanna smirks at Trunks and turns around. "You know you love them." "I do I love them almost as much as I love their mother." Ryanna smiles and kisses her husband. "I love you too Trunks Briefs." With a smile the two left the room. Trunks pick up his wife and swings her around slightly kissing her gently. "I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'll miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing." Ryanna snuggles into Trunks' chest. "That's a stupid song Trunks." "You know you love it." Ryanna grins. "Only when you sing it." Their lips meet and the two fall asleep on the couch in a warm embrace.

THE END.

TADA! The end! DONE! FINITO! MWAHAHAHAHA! Review! ^__^


End file.
